Crossing The Line
by SophieSchmidt
Summary: All Logan wants to do is study, and all Kendall wants to do is distract him. They can't both win. But do distractions count as crossing the line when one starts to bite and kiss every inch of the other they can reach? Probably. Yes. - Kendall/Logan. Teenagers in Minnesota fic with smut and fluff and all the good things. Rated M.


**A/N**: Woah! She's not dead!

Hi :)))

Right so yeahhh I'm kinda bad I know and I don't post anything anymore, but that's not because I don't love fanfiction or the boys or anything I swear! Seriously I still write everyday and I love it all and like please I'm on tumblr more than I breathe so. But yeah I'm gonna start posting more :)

So this story. Started it literally half a year ago after a conversation with Becca about certain things involving studying and biting and mmmm, but then I sort of left it and now returned. So there's like a 6 month gap between bits so maybe my writing has changed but maybe not.

Anyway its kinda just some pointless smut (that I worry isn't even good cause I haven't written smut since forever), but it's also cute and sweet and who doesn't love minnesota teenage big time rush? Certainly not Sophie.

:)))

P.S Sub bottom Kendall is the reason I get out of bed in the morning and live a happy life, but in showverse, and especially because this is even like pre BTR and little hobo's in Minnesota, I just have the biggest weakness for bottom Logan Mitchell. K. bye. oh and excuse typos im sorry.

* * *

**Crossing The Line.**

Kendall Knight hated studying.

He didn't mind school on the whole, and the classes weren't so bad and some of the teachers were cool, and hey he got to see his friends everyday, but the thing he didn't understand, the thing that made no sense; homework. Why should you have to bring work home? Kendall would much rather use his free time playing hockey or playing video games. Not spending his afternoon learning about gauge basons in fundamental particles or writing an essay on why post modernism is crucial in when understanding 19th Century literature.

Boring.

And Kendall has no doubt he would be a terrible student, if it wasn't for his best friend.

Logan Mitchell.

Logan was a freak. And Kendall means that in the nicest way possible. Logan _loved _school. And that included the whole package, teachers, classes, homework, the lot. And Kendall was fine with that, if Logan wanted to be a genius then that was good for him, but it was the constant nagging on Kendall that bothered the blonde. What difference to Logan did it make if he didn't do his homework or studied for tests?

Even when Kendall got his work back, surprised with his mark, Logan seemed to have enough excitement for the two of them. Always putting his arm around Kendall and saying happily _"See? Aren't you happy you studied?"_

Kendall would roll his eyes and mutter something intangible and that would be that.

It was bittersweet. He liked getting good marks but he hated putting in the work.

But at least Logan made studying that slightly bit more entertaining.

When he was being fun anyway.

Today, was not one of those days.

"Hey Logan?"

"What Kendall?" Logan mutters, not looking up from the paper he is so furiously taking notes on.

"Look at me."

"Kendall, I'm busy."

"But Logggan."

Logan sighs, looking up from his book to see Kendall balancing a pencil between his lip and his nose, using every ounce of concentration he has not to let it drop.

Logan rolls his eyes, his lips not even tweaking in the interest of a smile.

"Aww come on. That was talented," Kendall says, starting to use the same pencil to poke up and down Logan's arm.

"Kendall. I swear, you're like a child," Logan groans, trying to push Kendall's hand away.

"Nope. Just bored."

"Well, you wouldn't be bored if you were studying, like you were supposed to be."

"No... pretty sure I'd still be bored."

"Kendall," Logan sighs, this time almost angrily. "We finish high school in two months, two months and then you're free to do whatever you want with your life. So please, just get through it now?"

"Fine," Kendall grumbles, turning his attention back to differential fractions.

This "attention" lasts all of two minutes. Three minutes tops.

"Kendall..." Logan warns, voice low and commanding as the blonde starts bite at his arm.

Logan would love to ignore it if he could, but the way Kendall's teeth are lighting nipping at the skin on his right arm, it's kind of making it impossible to write.

And that's the only reason it's distracting.

He promises.

"Kendall. Stop biting my arm,"

"Mmm," Kendall hums, his lips moving up higher. "No."

"Kendall. I swear to God, you're a child. I really don't think 18 year olds bite other 18 year olds when they're trying to study."

"I bet Edward tried to bite Bella when she was studying."

"No, you did not just reference Twilight in my house. Get out."

Kendall grins, satisfied when a small whimper escapes Logan's lips as he bites down patricianly hard into his left bicep.

"No, no I am drawing a line Kendall. You're not going to start leaving marks on my skin," Logan says firmly, finally appeased when Kendall draws back.

Kendall leans over Logan where they sit at the brunette's desk, pressing into Logan's side and almost wrapping an arm around him to reach his bag. Logan shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he can feel Kendall's heat pressed into him and feels his breath ghost mere inches from his face.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks as Kendall grabs a black marker.

"I'm drawing the line, just like you said," he grins, popping the cap and taking it to Logan's arm, drawing a line just below his shoulder.

"You're unbelievable," Logan groans as Kendall's teeth bite back down just above his elbow.

Logan wishes there was something, anything, he could do to get Kendall to stop. And not just because it's annoying.

Kendall looks up at Logan with innocent emerald eyes as he lets his lips trail down the brunette's pale arm, turning the bites into soft kisses. Logan bites down on his bottom lip, hard, when Kendall's teeth nip at each one of his fingers individually, because he is enjoying this way more than he should.

Logan lets his eyes flutter shut as Kendall's lips make their way back up his arm, but opens them and almost lets out a sound of protest when he feels Kendall stop.

"I was going to cross the line..." Kendall says in a small voice, letting his long fingers trace the marked line drawn upon Logan's upper arm.

"You... you can cross it," Logan whispers, holding Kendall's gaze intently, both too afraid to break.

The double meanings are not lost on anyone in the room.

Logan closes his eyes again and sighs softly as Kendall's lips bite gently at his shoulder, his neck, his chin...

"Kendall," Logan breathes, reaching out a hand to place upon Kendall's thigh, feeling the muscles tense beneath his touch. And Logan's not even thinking when he lets his nails dig into the material of the jeans, earning himself a soft moan from Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall murmurs in response, placing a hand on the side of Logan's face and pulling him in just that little bit closer to his lips, so close now that personal air; doesn't exist.

Kendall turns Logan's face toward him, their noses touching, their eyes locked in heavy want, and Logan's hand digging into Kendall's thigh harshly, sure to bruise if there wasn't material separating nails from skin.

Logan lets the next words tumble out of his mouth without warning, without thought, and spoken so low they're almost an admonition. "Kiss me, Kendall."

A shaky breath escapes Kendall's lips, letting his hand tighten on Logan's cheek and taking a moment before he lets his eyes flutter shut and his lips press forward.

Logan's eyes close as Kendall's lips find his own, and he feels his heart start to rattle within its cage, so strong it's sure to beat straight out of his chest.

He didn't think kissing his best friend was ever something he would want, always finding himself lip locked with soft, cherry chap sticked lips, with long soft hair between his fingers and the whole thing nothing but gentle and sweet.

But this is different.

Kendall's lips are rough, his hands are strong, and he is owning Logan in a way the brunette never would have thought possible.

And Logan realises it's stupid to think this isn't something he ever would have thought he wanted, because he's not fooling anyone.

At first the kiss is soft, hesitant, unsure; as if both are waiting for the other one to pull back in shock, or horror, or regret, or something else that makes Logan's heart hurt. But Kendall's not pulling back, and neither is he, they've already crossed the line, no turning back.

Logan keeps one hand on Kendall's thigh, letting the other move to wrap around his waist, pulling the taller boy in closer until not even light could be glimpsed between their frames.

"Shit," Logan moans, digging into Kendall's leg as the blonde starts to bite down on his bottom lip.

As Kendall continues to bite his way along Logan's jaw, the shorter boy slides his hand tentatively up Kendall's thigh, both moaning when his hand moves to palm Kendall through his jeans.

"_Yes,_" Kendall breathes huskily, involuntarily guiding his crotch into Logan's hand to feel more friction against the half mast he is already sporting.

He's an eighteen year old boy, you can't blame him.

"Kendall," Logan whispers again, the words slipping out like a need, a want, a desperation. "Kendall is this... is this what you want?"

Kendall lets his lips bite down into Logan's pulse point, "yes" he murmurs, "so badly."

Logan takes that as all the approval he needs to do what he does next. He hooks a leg over Kendall's waist, hands shifting to grasp Kendall's shoulders firmly as he moves over to Kendall's chair and straddles the blonde's lap.

"Fuck, Logan," Kendall moans at the action, unable to believe the boy in his lap grinning at him with lust filled eyes is the same boy who ten minutes ago was getting angry at him for not doing homework.

Kendall's fingers dig into Logan's sides, holding him firmly as Logan's lips find his own again to kiss him deep and hot. Logan's hands wrap like vines through Kendall's soft blonde hair, tugging at the strands and grinning when a deep moan is emitted into his mouth.

Logan starts to let his lips trail along Kendall's jaw, and he grins against his neck. "Seeing as you liked biting me so much..."

His pearly white teeth sink into the soft skin of Kendall's neck, Kendall gasping out in pleasure and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

And it only gets worse when Logan rolls his hips down on Kendall's, causing them both to moan as their now painful erections rub together in almost a delicious friction.

But they want more.

They need more.

As Logan continues to bite and suck at Kendall's neck in a way that is sure to leave marks tomorrow, Kendall let's his trembling hands work on Logan's belt, undoing the damn this as fast he can, not hesitating when he slides his hand down beneath the band on Logan's boxers.

"_Fuck,_" Logan groans, the sudden attention to his dick making his teeth bite down harder than is probably acceptable.

But Logan is soon realising that the harder he bites, the louder Kendall moans.

Combined with the pace of Kendall's wrist, and sweet lips roughly on his own, Logan knows he isn't going to last much longer. And he really wants this to last.

"Stop stop," Logan breathes quickly against Kendall's lips.

Kendall complies; green eyes look at Logan through long lashes questioningly.

"I just, I just want to make this as long as possible."

Kendall grins, moving his lips to bite down softly on Logan's ear lobe as he whispers, "we can do this for the rest of our lives if we want Logie."

And yes, Logan does want, he wants very much.

Kendall picks Logan up then, making the shorter boy squeak slightly as he grips onto his ass and carries him across the room, not even fazed by the weight in his arms. Logan's legs are quick to wrap around Kendall's waist in return, hands on his shoulders and not wanting to ever let go.

"I know what you're thinking," Kendall grins as he (somewhat) ceremoniously places Logan down on his bed, and answers Logan's question before he can ask it. "You're looking at me like I'm your knight in shining armour or something."

Logan laughs, grabbing Kendall by the back of the neck to pull him down to his lips. "You're an ass," he chuckles in between kisses, fingers tugging at the hem of Kendall's sweater. "And besides, Kendall _Knight, _it makes sense."

Kendall rolls his eyes so hard he thinks they're going to fall out of his head, yet can't help but smile at the adorable grin on Logan's lips. And he reminds himself to never even think the word 'adorable' ever again.

"Clothes off. Please," Logan whines, starting to grow impatient in the way Kendall is just smiling down on him lovingly like he's the greatest thing in the world. And that snaps Kendall out of his daze, rolling his eyes again as he leans back on Logan's thighs to pull off his sweater and under shirt in not even two seconds.

Logan can't help but bite down on his bottom lip, letting his tentative hands run over Kendall's bare skin in a way he's never seen it before. He's seen Kendall shirtless, naked even, over a thousand times, but this is _so _different.

"Stop staring at me like a big creep and take off your sweater vest," Kendall laughs, pulling Logan up slightly by the material on his chest and not even giving the boy a second to think before he rips the clothes off the top half of his body.

And then they're kissing again, hard and fast, as Kendall lets his fingers graze down the soft pale skin of Logan's chest. Kendall doesn't know how their pants manage to end up on the floor, but they do, and he moves them slightly so Logan's head is placed on the pillows and he is pressed into him from above. Kendall can almost feel Logan's nerves radiating off his skin as his hands run over the hem of his boxers, and he leans back to look into the brunette's large doe like eyes.

"Everything ok, Logie?" Kendall asks gently, fingers brushing down his cheek gently.

"Yeah," Logan breathes out, "I just. Ugh. This is _so _weird."

Kendall immediately feels his heart plummet in his chest, leaning back slightly to look down on Logan with hurt eyes. Logan senses this, _sees_ this, quickly leaning up to meet Kendall and take his face in his hands.

"I just mean," Logan almost whispers, gaze flickering across Kendall's face before resting on his eyes, "I would have never imagined, this, _us, _ever happening... like, in a million years."

Kendall smiles softly, looking down slightly and mumbling, "you... you want it to happen though, yeah?"

Logan raises Kendall's head to make sure he holds his eyes, his next words spoken soft and important. "I really, _really _do."

Kendall's lips crush on Logan's then, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders and pulling them tightly together. They roll over in the sheets, Kendall now on his back as Logan straddles his hips firmly. And as Logan kisses him, peppering those soft lips over every inch of his face, Kendall know this isn't just about getting off. He wants Logan, wants all of him, every part, and not just the physical.

Logan starts to kiss across Kendall's jaw, his neck, his chest; kiss by kiss he goes until he scoots back far enough to have his lips running over the band of Kendall's boxers. He looks up into emerald eyes questioningly, Kendall's small nod being all he needs before he pulls the material down and off Kendall's legs. Kendall wasn't to be embarrassed, wants to cover himself, but Logan doesn't allow him to feel this way, not even for a second.

"Christ," Logan breathes out, the hot breath ghosting across Kendall's length and making him shiver.

Logan hadn't exactly put much of his time into wondering what it would be like to suck a dick before, in fact, he never put much thought into dicks besides his own in general, but somehow he doesn't find himself overly surprised when he almost salivating at the thought of having Kendall in his mouth. And Kendall doesn't need to ask, as Logan is quick to move forward and let his tongue trace a line from base to tip.

"Fuck, Logan, fuck," Kendall gasps, unable to stop himself from threading his fingers through Logan's soft hair and almost trying to guide him back down, to which Logan grins.

He wraps his lips around the head of Kendall's dick, the taste of precum hitting his tongue, and unusually, not as bad as Logan thought it would be. In fact, he kind of likes the taste. But what he likes more? The desperate and needy whines coming from Kendall's mouth.

Kendall wants more, and who is Logan to deny him? He relaxes his jaw, and pushes down, down, down until he can feel Kendall right at the back of his throat. And Kendall? Yeah, it's safe to say Kendall fucking loves it. This gives Logan the confidence to continue, to push deeper until the only areas of dick he can't reach are satisfied with the hand he now has wrapped around the base.

"Logan, Logan, _Logan, _I'm gonna come."

Logan comes off Kendall with almost a type of pop, making Kendall groan and want to somewhat punch Logan right in the face. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Logan laughs, crawling up Kendall's chest and settling himself in the blondes lap. "Lasting as long as possible, remember?" He grins, pressing a kiss to Kendall's jaw before their lips find each other again after what feels like an eternity.

Kendall can taste himself on Logan, which should be weird and yet, it's not. Not really. Because Logan still tastes like... _Logan, _and he loves the taste of Logan.

"Logan," Kendall breathes, gripping at the smaller boys hips and grinding their hips together. It's almost spoken as a question, a want, a _need; _Logan's not sure. But when he looks up into Kendall's bright emerald eyes, he knows that Kendall wants this, knows that he needs this.

"I want you, Kendall," Logan moans back, running his fingers down the side of the blonde's face before rolling them over, bodies not disconnecting as he is now pressed down into the bed.

Kendall's eyes scan Logan's face, looking for any sign of hesitance or fear of regret, and when he finds none he is quick to kiss him softly. "I want you too," he mumbles against Logan's lips, leaning back and sitting up.

"Don't worry," he laughs at Logan's pout, "I'm not going far."

And he's really not, merely reaching over with his body weight still pressing firmly into Logan to rummage through his bedside table drawer until he finds what he's looking for. "A ha," He grins, coming back to Logan and waving a bottle of moisturising lotion in front of his face.

"Uhh... why do you have that so readily on hand?" Logan laughs nervously, running his hands up and down the soft skin of Kendall's thighs.

Kendall chuckles. "Because I'm a dude, and I have needs."

Logan flushes bright red, not going unnoticed by the boy sitting on top of him. "God Logie," Kendall chuckles, "I'm on top of you naked, and you just had my dick in your mouth, don't be embarrassed by jerking off."

"I'm not!" Logan defends, looking away from Kendall's penetrating smirk. "Just, ugh, I mean it's like, oh god shut up."

Kendall continues to laugh as he leans down to press a kiss to Logan's temple, "it's ok, you're still cute."

Logan opens his mouth to retort but lets out a horribly embarrassing squeal when Kendall rips his boxers off in one swift movement. Kendall is quick to keep him pinned down by his wrists, stopping Logan from squirming as he takes his time to appreciate all it is Logan has to offer.

"Damn, Logie," he grins, keeping one hand on the brunette's wrists and the other to trail down his torso until it wraps around Logan's rock hard erection and gives an slow and lazy stroke.

"K-Kendall," Logan chokes out, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he starts to taste blood.

"You're going to have to relax ok?" Kendall almost whispers, Logan nods, doing his best to keep his mind quiet as he hears the tall boy uncap the lotion and squeeze some onto his fingers. Logan makes a mental note to ask Kendall later how he even knows the mechanics of this but for now, he bites his tongue. Literally.

Logan's body instinctively jerks slightly when he feels one of Kendall's long fingers circle around his entrance, hands grasping onto the sheets and eyes squeezing shut as the finger is then inside him.

Kendall asks, "you ok?" as he presses a soft kiss to Logan's inner thigh, reaching up to unclasp one of the brunette's hands from the bed and lock with his own.

Logan nods as he gives Kendall a soft smile, squeezing the taller boys hand and wiggling his hips slightly urging him to continue. So Kendall does, gently and slowly, taking his time and patience until one finger becomes two, and slow pumping becomes gentle scissoring.

"Kendall," Logan breathes with a cracked voice, "Kendall I think I'm ready."

Logan's not sure if he means that physically, because he's pretty sure this is still going to hurt when it actually happens, but mentally? As he looks down on the beautiful boy between his legs, bottle green eyes holding his own with so much warmth and trust and love and so many other things Logan can't even begin to comprehend right now... Yeah, he's pretty sure he's been ready for this for a long time.

With one last kiss to the soft skin of Logan's hip bone, Kendall gently removes his fingers, instantly making Logan whine slightly from the loss.

"You'll let me know if you want to stop, right?" Kendall asks as he moves back up the bed, pouring a generous amount of lotion into his palm to then spread across his length. Logan rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kendall's shoulders to pull him down for a kiss before murmuring, "hurry up."

It's Kendall's turn to roll his eyes now, taking Logan's legs and guiding the shorter boy to wrap them around his waist as best he can. "So romantic," he mutters with a grin, placing a soft kiss to Logan's lips before pushing into him gradually, slowly, inch by inch until he is buried deep and holding still.

Kendall presses kisses to each of Logan's tightly shut eyelids, murmuring words of reassurance and what Logan thinks is love, against his skin. "It's ok," the brunette tries not to choke, "I'm ok. It's ok. I'm ok."

"You said 'ok' too many times," Kendall half chuckles with a shaky breath, trying to stop himself from fucking into Logan's unbelievably tight heat. But he doesn't want to 'fuck into' Logan, no, he wants to love every inch of Logan he can with every bit of skin he can connect.

"_Please,"_ Logan groans this time, gripping onto Kendall's shoulders tightly and drawing him in closer, forcing him to move.

Kendall lets out a guttural grunt when he lets his hips roll back and forth, burying his face into the warm crook of Logan's neck and using one hand to twine through soft brunette hair. "_Yes," _he moans, keeping the pace steady and even and not ignoring the quiet little whimpers coming from Logan's mouth.

Logan's not going to lie, this has to be possibly the weirdest thing he's ever experienced, well he's not sure if _weird _is the right word... but, different. Yeah, different. He keeps Kendal close to him, tightening his legs around the taller boy's waist whilst simultaneously trying to relax. He shouldn't over think this, no he shouldn't, because this is _Kendall_, and nothing about Kendall has ever caused his brain to hurt. Except maybe one thing...

"Kendall," Logan gasps, beginning to move his hips in time with the blonde's, "Kendall come on."

Kendall laughs, teeth nipping slightly at Logan's collarbone as he picks up pace, changing the angle of his hips slightly before –

"Holy fuck!" Logan screams out, back arching up into Kendall and fingernails digging so hard into skin it's a wonder he is not making Kendall bleed. "Fucking shit, fuck," he babbles out as Kendall continues to grind into that spot inside of him that makes stars dance in front of his vision.

"Don't stop, don't stop." He's almost delusional now, his brain becoming more and more fogged with lust and desire and this overwhelming need to just continuously scream Kendall's name out into the heavens.

And Kendall's not stoping, far from it, instead leaning back slightly to look into Logan's eyes as he rolls his hips in perfect time. Logan's hand grasps at the side of his face, their heavy breaths hitting one another's tongues as the both get closer and closer to tipping over the edge of desire. "Logan," Kendall moans, lips almost touching as the shorter boys thumb brushes over his cheek bone. "Kendall," Logan moans right back, neither names being said as a question or a remark, merely having lost themselves in the moment and more importantly, each other.

Logan knows he's not going to last much longer, not when Kendall's hips are relentless and all his vision can comprehend in bright emerald in a sea of black. His nails drag down Kendall's back, hard enough to mark as his heels dig into the back of Kendall's thighs, closercloser_closer._

Kendall reaches down a hand to wrap around Logan's length, not even needing to stroke it twice before Logan is screaming his name into his shoulder. Hearing the almost obscene noises come from Logan's mouth is what pushes Kendall over the edge, that and the way the brunette is squeezing around him so tight he thinks he might black out.

"Oh god, _god, _Logan," he rasps, voice hoarse and dry as he practically shouts against Logan's jaw, unable to stop himself from blindly finding his favourite pair of his lips with his own and kissing them passionately.

Logan pants into his mouth, hands trembling against his waist as his body is still rocked with after tremors. "Jesus. Fucking. Christ," Kendall breathes harshly, stilling his body against Logan's and kissing the shorter boy with everything he has before he lets his weight go dead.

"Fuck," Logan grunts with a slight laugh as he holds the 160 odd pounds in his arms, running a hand through Kendall's sweat matted hair and releasing soft puffs of air just over the shell of his ear as he works hard to regain his normal breathing pattern.

"Sorry," Kendall mumbles almost incoherently, sitting up slightly on Logan's chest and kissing him quickly before pulling out and rolling to his side.

"Um, ow?" Logan winces at Kendall, making the blonde boy chuckle and run his finger tips down the side of Logan's warm cheek.

Logan finds himself curling into Kendall's side almost on instinct, wanting to feel those long arms wrap around him and keep him safe, just like they always have.

"That was... fun." Logan struggles to find the words, not sure if 'fun' is exactly appropriate, but it _was_ fun none the less.

"Yeah," Kendall laughs, "you can say that again."

"Are things going to get totally weird between us now?"

"Oh yeah totally. Gonna awkwardly leave in about five... four... three..."

Logan sits up and grabs a pillow to wack Kendall in the face, laughing as he says, "you're an idiot."

Kendall can't help but laugh in return as he shields his precious face from the pillow attack, taking his opportune moment to grab Logan's wrists and turn the boy over until he is pinned down into the mattress. "An idiot who likes you, a lot," he smiles, leaning down to peck his lips over every inch of Logan's face he can reach.

"I like you a lot too," Logan smiles back when Kendall's lips find his own, taking the other boys face in his hands when his wrists are released.

They both know that maybe 'like' is not enough, but they keep it quiet for now, a silent understanding that they will keep buried for just a little while longer.

"So I have a question," Kendall asks lazily as he rests down on his elbow, index finger tracing the invisible lines across Logan's chest. "What does this all mean?"

"Oh," Logan fumbles, "well, I don't know."

"No don't ask me, I'm not the smart one."

"Well, this is true; you can't even study for more than five seconds."

"Hey!" Kendall gasps, mocking offence, "I didn't hear you complaining about the study break."

Logan smiles. "No, not complaining at all."

"So does that mean... maybe we could have more study breaks... like this one?"

"I think... I think, yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Kendall can't help himself but kiss Logan hard, knocking him back into the pillows and making him giggle against his lips. "Ok ok," Logan says as he releases himself from the lip assault, "but not another study break right now."

He laughs at Kendall's pout, kissing it off him quickly before lying back down to smile up at the blonde.

"Wait can I ask something else?" Kendall looks nervous now, eyes flickering down to Logan's chest before they meet brown again. "I don't want it just be like, just study breaks though... I kinda want to be with you, just you, as in... all the time. You know, I want to take you on dates and hold your hand and make out at the movies and buy you things and kiss you under the mistletoe and... yeah."

"I want that too," Logan says without hesitation, taking Kendall's hand in his and locking their fingers together. "You look surprised?"

"Oh, no, not really surprised just... I mean I know I'm a hot piece of ass, so I thought you might just want me for my body."

Logan rolls his eyes but laughs none the less, gladly accepting the quick kiss Kendall gives him. "Well I don't know about that... I mean I'm sure as a young gay man I should be out there and experiencing the new world, right?" Logan chuckles but stops when Kendall is looking at him with curious eyes, "what?"

"You just... you just said you were gay, that's all."

Logan frowns, "oh. Well, I just had sex with you and kinda of love your dick and what not so."

"Logan," Kendall sighs, lips tweaking in a smile, "isn't this supposed to be some big defining moment in our lives? To admit and accept our sexuality?"

Logan simply shrugs, giving Kendall a small smile as he says, "well, it's not like today is the first day I've thought about it... but maybe it's just you. I don't know. Maybe I'm Kendall-sexual and no one else, neither man nor woman will ever hold interest to me."

Kendall can't help but laugh at that, running his fingers over Logan's knuckles as he replies, "well. You let me know when you want the big coming out party and I'll be sure to host."

"Yeah well look I'm not exactly sure about the whole telling the family and friends side of things but, for right now I'm just happy with you, ok?"

"Ok," Kendall smiles, pressing a kiss to Logan's nose. "You didn't ask me though."

"Ask you what?"

"About my sexuality."

"Oh, well I assumed it was the same for you or, whatever."

"Actually..." Kendall drawls, unable to hold Logan's gaze. "I may or may not have decided like ages ago that I was gay."

Logan's eyes go wide as he sits up slightly in the bed, not letting go of Kendall's hand as he stares at the boy. "What do you mean 'ages ago'?"

"It's not a huge deal," Kendall sighs, "it just didn't take me long to figure out I liked dick and not pussy."

"Wait, have you been with other guys? Have you slept with other guys? Wow Kendall you really should have told me, I mean –"

"Logan! Stop, stop," Kendall calms, squeezing Logan's hand gently. "I haven't been with any other guys. I didn't really need to, to figure it out. I mean yeah I can honestly tell you now that I am one hundred percent positive of my sexual orientation but also... I kind of didn't want any other guys..."

"I swear, if you get all corny on me and say you've had a crush on me forever or I'm the only one you've ever wanted or something I'll –"

"You're such a mood killer," Kendall groans, lying back down into the mattress and pulling Logan on top of him. "I'm being sweet, ok?"

"Oh!" Logan says loudly and suddenly, as if a light bulb just went off in his brain. "That's why you were all Mr. Pro at the gay sex thing."

"Huh?"

"Well I was wondering how you knew exactly what you were doing and now it's like I figured out the puzzle, you clearly watch gay porn and now you're the master."

"Oh my god, you're the biggest embarrassment ever," Kendall says as he places his hands over his eyes, "I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore."

"Hey," Logan giggles, pulling on Kendall's wrists, "who said I was going to be your boyfriend?"

Kendall sighs, letting Logan move his hands away from his face and not let go of his wrists before he says, "Logan Mitchell, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm..." Logan hums, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries not to laugh, "I mean I _guess _so. But on one condition."

"Which is?" Kendall asks with a raised brow.

"As your boyfriend, you have to be a good boyfriend and make me happy and do everything I say, which means... it's study time!"

Kendall's face practically pales right before Logan's eyes, watching the brunette boy laugh happily as he sits up on Kendall's chest and tries to pull him off the bed. "No, no!" Kendall whines, wrapping his arms around Logan's middle and pulling him down into the covers, "this is Kendall's post sex cuddling time and you can't ruin it!"

"We can cuddle once you finish your homework!"

"But I'll never finish my homework!"

"You will cause you've got an excellent tutor now c'mon."

They continue to argue like this, laughter and kisses being exchanged in hopes of getting the upper hand in winning their never ending battle. But when Kendall has Logan pinned beneath him, arms above his head and lips locked firmly together; Kendall knows he's won this round.

* * *

**The end is kinda ew :/**

**But please review and let me know what you think or something cause yeah it'll make me happy :)**


End file.
